1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner including an apparatus to mount a filter bag in the vacuum cleaner with a dust chamber closed by a cover which can be pivoted or removed. The filter bag has a reinforcement plate which serves as a filter mounting plate, corresponding to which there is a filler opening and a filler tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners conventionally use cloth or paper bags to capture the dirt picked up. In practice, the process of changing the filter bag is frequently rather difficult and complicated. The result is that filter bags are frequently incorrectly installed, and the dust picked up by the vacuum cleaner is not deposited as intended in the filter bag, but is scattered throughout the filter housing or is expelled with the air blown out of the vacuum cleaner back into the room to be cleaned.
Since vacuum cleaners and brush-type vacuum cleaners are equipped with so-called "flow-through" motors, the dirt not trapped by the filter and bag gets into the motor, where it can cause significant damage. There is an even greater danger if no filter bag is used at all.